Onaga
Onaga, the Dragon King, is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, in which he also served as the main boss. He first become playable in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. About Onaga Onaga was introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance under the cryptic name of the "Dragon King", the long-dead ruler of Outworld preceding Shao Kahn. Not much was known about him, except for the fact that his army was deemed undefeatable but, at his untimely death, allowed itself to be mummified and kept in an ancient tomb that remained uncovered until the necromancer Quan Chi stumbled upon it. Onaga is one of the Wiki's characters through which the One Being is said to work through. His most important powers include superhuman strength, resistance to all forms of magic, and the innate power to raise the dead. Story A millennium ago, Onaga, also known as the Dragon King, was the true ruler of Outworld. Hoping to gain eternal life, he ordered the last known dragon egg to be kept, hoping that the blood of an infant dragon would grant him immortality. However, he died before this could be fulfilled. Shao Kahn, one of his chief advisers, had him poisoned and took over his rule of Outworld. His army, however, was kept in a mummified state. This army was considered undefeatable because Onaga possessed the innate power to raise the dead. By means of constant resurrection during battles, his army truly was undefeatable. During the millennia that followed, Onaga was apparently forgotten. Quite some time before Liu Kang's victory over Goro and Shang Tsung at the Shaolin Mortal Kombat tournament, Onaga communicated through death to Shujinko through an avatar named Damashi. He persuaded Jinko to embark on a quest to unite the Kamidogu, claiming he was carrying out the will of the Elder Gods, as well as granting him the power to learn the fighting techniques of warriors he encountered. Shujinko readily embarked on his quest, beginning to set in motion events that Onaga hoped would lead to his eventual return to power. Additionally, a sect of holy men still dedicated to him had been guarding the egg of the last great dragon in a chamber of molten lava. During the events of Mortal Kombat II, they captured the Outworld elemental Blaze, who was forced to guard the great dragon age until it was ready to begin and revive the dragon king. A few years later, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, the Deadly Alliance, used their powers to resurrect Onaga's army. Their plan was to use this army to conquer Outworld and eventually, all the other planets as well. Raiden embarked on a mission with the Earth warriors to Outworld to stop their plans, but his attempt ultimately failed. His comrades were slain and he himself was defeated by the Deadly Alliance in person. However, their victory was short-lived. The vampire Nitara convinced Reptile to help her access the chamber of the last dragon age. The chamber also held an orb that would separate Outworld from the vampire planet. After she took the orb, Nitara left, but Reptile, feeling betrayed, arrived almost as soon as she transported herself to her native planet. At that moment, the egg hatched and sent its energy into Reptile, which fulfilled the prophecy of Onaga's return. The Dragon King, as such, used the transformed body of Reptile as a host, after he had gained the ability to rise himself from the dead through Shujinko's actions. Just as his army stood ready to receive commands from Quan Chi, who had emerged victorious in a battle with his former ally Shang Tsung, Onaga returned. Even the combined might of Shang, Quan and Raiden was not sufficient to defeat him. Raiden's desperate last measure was to use a self-destruct magic that released his godly essence, but that only succeeded in destroying Onaga's army and, presumably, the two sorcerers. Onaga was unaffected due to being resistant to all forms of magic and was now in possession of the amulet Quan Chi previously held. It was at this time in which Scorpion, finally realising Shujinko had been duped, took action. He travelled through the planets in order to find and fight Onaga. Unbeknownst to Onaga, Scorpion was planning an attack on the Dragon King's stronghold. Scorpion had destroyed each of the Kamidogu, giving him the opportunity to eliminate Onaga. But as Scorpion landed the final blow, Onaga's soul was forced from Reptile's body and dragged down to the Never Never Land, where he was bound by Nightwolf. He remained there for a long time until he was discovered by Azazel, who had just travelled there. The Diamond God proposed that he would give Onaga his place at the Outworld throne in exchange for his help in returning his own power. Onaga reluctantly agreed, for the time being. Azazel informed Onaga about Blaze and the godlike power that would be given upon whoever defeated him in kombat. He proposed that the Dragon King joins with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn so that he may stand a better chance at attaining the power. Onaga did not trust Azazel, and suspected that the demon had something else up his sleeve. But with no other alternative to escape Hell, he accepted. Satisfied, Azazel opened a portal to Outworld and sent Onaga back through, where he met with Quan, Tsung, and Shao Kahn and allied with them. He vowed that he would take Blaze's prize for himself, and would destroy everyone who ever stood in his way. However, Onaga's desire for revenge against Shao proved to be greater than his desire to gain Blaze's prize. When Shao Kahn was knocked towards the edge of the Pyramid of Argus, Onaga grabbed him and flew far away from the pyramid. His former adviser managed to escape and return to the battle, and Onaga was presumably killed at some point during the battle. Quotes *''"Muahahaha. Because you have not completely finished the quest."'' *''"Ah, yes... Familiar words. Perhaps this will help you to understand... (he summons Damashi, revealing it to be a projection of his own consciousness)"'' *''"Shujinko, please save me! Old fool!"'' *''"Damashi does not exist! The avatar you see before you is merely a projection of my consciousness! I manipulated this astral puppet from beyond the boundaries of death - and in turn, manipulated you. I deceived you into bringing me the means of attaining ultimate mastery over reality."'' *''"I am Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld and soon to be ruler of all that exists! I must thank you for bringing me so much power. The Kamidogu... are mine!"'' *''"Not all... If you had found the last piece, the altar would have transported them to the Elder Gods. But the last piece is currently in Outworld in the possession of a fool sorcerer! I will deal with him later... For now, I will take these artefacts you have so dutifully collected for me. I'm afraid they will not make it into the hands of the Gods after all. And so, Shujinko, your quest is done. Prepare for death!"'' *''"I will not join an alliance of traitors!"'' *''"I had nearly regained my throne as Emperor of Outworld when my plans were undone. The ninja specter Scorpion had grown more powerful than I ever anticipated. As he attacked me and landed his final blow, an outside force simultaneously ensnared my soul and expelled me from my host body. I found myself bound to a rune in the Never Never Land. I languished there until I was found by Azazel, a so-called Diamond "God". He offered me a chance at revenge: I would regain my rightful place as ruler of Outworld in return for my unquestioned servitude. I bow to no one, but I considered his offer. Azazel feared a great defeat - either by his enemies or by his allies. He would emerge unchallenged if they were all eliminated. To achieve this, he needed me, the Dragong King to defeat a fire elemental. The godlike energy I would receive from that victory would bring about this slaughter. However, many other warriors also sought that power. Should I fail, should some other warrior defeat Blaze, Azazel's plans would go unfulfilled. Azazel was most concerned with Shao Kahn, my most hated enemy. He proposed that I feign reluctance, but join Quan's new alliance in order to stay close to the traitor. I would then follow him to the final battleground and prevent him from reaching Blaze. When I will finally won the prize, the kombatants would all be slain and I would be given Outworld to rule once more. As an added incentive, Shujinko, languishing in Shao's dungeon, would be mine to do with as I pleased. I did not trust this Diamond God. I suspected treachery. If all went as he had planned, I would most likely be among the dead after I would become the top victor. But I accepted his offer in order to free myself from that accursed Never Land and Shinnok's torture. Satisfied, Azazel conjured a portal and spoke through it. He then raised his hands and clenched his fists. With a demonic shout, my soul was freed from the binding planet and I was released from Hell. I awoke in my original body, covered in dragon's blood. Before me stood Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and my most hated enemy, Shao Kahn. I will pose as Azazel's pawn and join Chi's alliance. Shao will never reach Blaze. But once I have slain the fire elemental and have taken the prize for myself, I will also have Azazel's head. Onaga serves NO ONE!"'' Powers and abilities After claiming the six Kamidogus, Onaga proved practically unstoppable, since he took the attacks of Shang, Quan, and Raiden all at once with it only succeeding in slowing him down, as well as all of Raiden's godly power, which didn't even leave a scratch on him. Being a dragon, Onaga can fire blasts of fire out of his mouth and fly, as well as use his wings to create powerful gusts, and he also possesses necromantic powers which he used to give his army the reputation of being undefeatable. Onaga seems to possess some degree of magic, since he could create an avatar of himself anywhere he wanted to, that avatar being Damashi. Journal Entry Centuries ago, before the rule of Shao Kahn, Outworld was controlled by Onaga, the Dragon King. Recently Onaga had found his way back to Outworld and was attempting to reclaim his former empire by any means necessary. Stage relationships *Dragon King's Temple: Onaga's throne room and his place of worship, where all six Kamidogus and the Amulet of Quan Chi are kept. (MK:RoTDK) Trivia *Onaga is one of the three most powerful bosses in Mortal Kombat universe alongside with Blaze and Dark Kahn in MKVSDCU. *His strength is rumoured to be as equal as One Being, a powerful existence who fought the Elder Gods long time ago, but in reality, he is way less powerful than the One Being. *Onaga's throw in Return of The Dragon King resembles a Super Powerbomb where he flies up into the air after capturing his foe and powerbombs the foe to the ground, but it is changed into a juggernaut boss' regular throw in Armageddon for some unknown reason. *When fighting Onaga in Deception, touching one of the Kamidogus results in him crouching down in pain. When combos are performed on him during this state, they actually do more damage than they normally would. *While Onaga is unplayable in Return of The Dragon King outside of third-party cheat devices, there is evidence that he was meant to be an unlockable character: there is an unused ending for Onaga that can be found in the Krypt, as well as Puzzle Kombat models for the character. *As a playable character, Onaga only has one fighting style (Dragon, which is his own fighting style and not to be confused with the actual Dragon fighting style that other characters in the game use) that cycles repeatedly when the change style button is pressed. Also, in the on-screen move list, only one of his special moves is listed, and one (non-working) combo is listed under his fighting style. Gallery Onaga's_helment.png|Onaga's helmet. Onaga;_The_Dragon_King.png|Onaga at his Temple. Onaga_and_Li_Mei.jpg|Li Mei hugging Ona-ga. Onaga_helps_Shao.png|Onaga capturing Shao Kahn. Onaga_2.png Onaga.jpg|Onaga with MK render. Onaga_art.png|Onaga artwork. Category:Characters Category:Scary! Category:Dragon Warriors Category:Monster Category:MK Category:Royalty Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Filled with Evil Category:Emperor Category:Old Farts Category:Giants Category:Non Humans Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sorcerers Category:Wasted potential